


Take Me As I AM

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing pretty about war; it's a dirty, messy business and certainly no place for children.</p><p>Prompt attempted was - Adrenaline Rush: Iruka gets off on sex in dangerous situations/places. Kakashi loves watching Iruka come undone so indulges him whenever he can.</p><p>Written for Caesaria for the KakaIru fest on LJ Nov 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me As I AM

**Title:** Take me as I am  
 **Author:** **Recipient:** **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Summary:** There is nothing pretty about war; it's a dirty, messy business and certainly no place for children.  
 **Contains [warnings]:** rough sex, dub-con, rimming  
 **Word Count:** 7604  
 **Author's Notes:** I think that I got a little carried away here and I'm not sure that this really hits your prompts squarely on the head. I hope that you enjoy it anyway! Prompt attempted was - Adrenaline Rush: Iruka gets off on sex in dangerous situations/places. Kakashi loves watching Iruka come undone so indulges him whenever he can.

**Take me as I am**

Iruka eyed his motley collection of just-graduated students, genin in name only, and sighed regretfully to himself. Today was the day that he was destined to destroy their long cherished dreams for the future; their eagerly anticipated D-rank missions, their hopes of learning awesome new techniques, and their lifelong camaraderie with their teammates and jounin-sensei. Today was the first day of a new war.

''As most of you no doubt already know, the Order of the Five Tears officially declared war on us yesterday afternoon.'' Twenty pairs of eyes stared steadily at him with no surprise evident, not even from Hiro-kun who came from a long line of civilians and who had no shinobi relatives. 

''This means that you will not be placed into teams of three with a jounin-sensei as normal,'' the survival rate for child-shinobi in war zones was not very high and trying to keep the teams properly balanced was nigh well impossible when members kept getting killed, ''instead, I will be continue to be your Sensei and we will be deployed behind Konoha lines in vital support roles.'' This was Iruka's own suggestion and he was quite pleased with the fact that the Hokage had agreed with him. The kids' lives wouldn't be any easier, but they had a far greater chance of surviving long enough to make chuunin.

As expected, the kids complained quite vocally, saying that what Iruka had told them wasn't fair, that past generations had been placed into genin teams despite any wars that might have been going on. Iruka listened to them, letting them talk themselves out, waiting to see if any of them would remember that their parents had all lost teammates during the wars, and that most of them had also lost friends and family. He was a little bit disappointed, but not really surprised, when no-one mentioned those officially listed as KIA.

''You have the rest of the afternoon off, and I suggest that you use it wisely.'' Iruka said. ''We will meet at the school gates at 5am tomorrow morning. We will be in the field for at least a week so pack accordingly.'' Here Iruka paused to eyeball his prime suspect number one, Daisuke, who generally considered preparation as something that only happened to other people. ''You will only need your basic weapons kit, but if you want to bring clan weapons that's fine as long as you know how to care for them properly.'' Technically, all of the students should know how to properly care for all of the weapons that they might encounter, as taught by Iruka himself, but he knew better than to make assumptions where children were concerned.

''Any questions?'' Total silence met Iruka's query and he smiled to himself, despite their disapproval of how they were being deployed, they were still excited about their mission and anxious to go home and tell their parents and jealous younger siblings. ''Class dismissed!'' After a loud hectic moment, Iruka was alone in his classroom, with only his thoughts for company.

** -- ** -- **

Kakashi watched tiredly as Iruka-sensei directed his squad of children, barely even genin, to start cleaning up the battlefield. Medi-nins were locating the dead and dying, and Kakashi was one of several chuunin and jounin checking for traps, but someone had to start gathering up all of the discarded weapons and missing body parts. Dispassionately he watched as several of the kids retched violently and at least one burst into tears. 

Iruka-sensei, rather surprisingly, did not immediately hurry over to offer comfort as Kakashi had expected. Instead, the chuunin merely let the child cry themselves out and then handed out some rather ragged hankies and passed around a bottle of water. Clearly the Academy sensei was far more level headed when it came to real war situations than he was in exams. It was a nice surprise as Kakashi had been a little worried after first hearing the chuunin's controversial plans for the new genin, despite agreeing with them in principle.

He remembered the passion which had infused Iruka's words as he'd laid out his ideas before the assembled council, his reasoning that keeping the genin together behind the lines would both rapidly increase their knowledge and free up more experienced ninja to take to the field, and his carefully prepared statistics on the high mortality rate of child shinobi in the field. Kakashi had been reminded quite forcefully of Obito's death in those moments and had, much to Iruka's obvious astonishment, stood up in support of the chuunin's radical strategy.

Still musing on the clearly heartfelt thanks that the Academy Sensei had lavished on him at the end of the meeting, Kakashi very nearly set off quite a clever little trap that some dying enemy shinobi had set in their last moments. Standing up straight, he called out to Iruka to gather his genin together by the enemy corpse; it was no use letting such a prime an opportunity for learning be passed up, no matter how exhausted he might be. 

''Now, can you all see how this man is kind of hunched over himself with his hands completely hidden?'' Kakashi asked, looking around at the assembled genin. ''You should be able to see from the other bodies here that most people when fatally injured either clutch desperately at their wound or fall into a sprawl?'' He received a variety of nods and mumbles in response. ''This should be a warning that he was probably up to something before he died.'' Kakashi said as knelt down in front of the corpse and very carefully drew the man's long blond hair back. Iruka leaned forward over his shoulder to see what he had revealed.

''Iruka-sensei,'' he began softly, ''I want them all to see the exact position of the man's fingers. Could you please make sure that they all get a good look?'' As he spoke, Kakashi gestured with his chin towards the intricate lacing of the dead man's hands. He waited, poised, whilst Iruka organised the kids into a quick line up and ensured that they each had an opportunity to see what Kakashi was pointing out.

''Now,'' Kakashi began again when all of the genin had seen what he was pointing out, ''does anyone know what this man was doing when he died?'' Several of the kids looked thoughtful, a couple looked completely blank, and one nervously raised his hand. ''Yes?'' He prompted the boy gently, curious to know what he thought.

''Um…probably a poison gas jutsu?'' The kid said nervously. ''One that gets set off when his fingers are pulled apart?'' Kakashi was impressed; the boy had clearly been doing his homework, The Five Tears specialised in chemical warfare of all types.

''Well done.'' Kakashi said, smiling briefly behind his mask. ''It's a very clever tactic, and one worth adding to your own arsenal if you have the aptitude.'' He nudged Iruka gently with his elbow. ''If Iruka-sensei doesn't have anything else planned for you, I'll give you a lesson when we've finished cleaning up.'' He was beyond tired, but Kakashi knew that these genin needed to learn as much as possible if they were going to survive this war and increase Konoha's strength, and for that he could ignore almost anything.

** -- ** -- **

Iruka peeked through a break in the bushes. He signalled to his genin to keep their heads down without looking back to see if they obeyed. They'd officially been at war for three months now, and the kids had all learnt the value of instant obedience to their superiors. His own superiors are also impressed with him, only one of his genin has been lost so far, and that had been because the boy had deliberately disobeyed Iruka's direct orders. It had been a heartbreaking day, but at least the rest of his kids had learnt the harsh lesson.

Movement! 

Iruka ever-so-carefully shook the branch beside his head in a specific pattern and stared intently at the bushes on the other side of the burbling watercourse. A darkly clad body slowly became defined in the gloomy shadows and a section of pale tree trunk gradually revealed itself to be an ANBU mask. The elite assassin looked around carefully, before using a quick hand signal to ask Iruka to prove himself.

Also looking around carefully, Iruka eased through the concealing bush, allowing the sunlight to illuminate his face briefly, before retreating back to the safety of the shadows once again. Using more hand signals, the ANBU telegraphed his intention to cross the stream and join Iruka beneath his bush. Motioning his agreement, Iruka moved sideways as much as was possible in the limited space and waited for the understandably nervous ANBU to join him.

''Iruka-sensei,'' the ANBU whispered as he arrived, pressed closely against Iruka in the sparse cover of the bush, ''long time no see.'' The man's voice was muffled by his porcelain mask, but familiar enough that Iruka recognised Kakashi anyway. 

''It's good to see you too, ANBU-san.'' Iruka said with a friendly shoulder bump of greeting, keeping Kakashi's identity a secret as was proper in case there were enemy ears listening.

''I'm here to escort you and your genin to Northwatch Canyon.'' Kakashi said in a clipped whisper directly into Iruka's ear. ''This entire area is crawling with Five Tears operatives, so we need to be very careful.'' Here Kakashi paused to scan the surrounding forest, his hand tapping out coded information onto Iruka's forearm telling him the location of the two ANBU accompanying Kakashi and their designations. ''When we reach the mountains though, things should be much easier.'' 

The terrain of Northwatch was rugged and pocked with hundreds of tiny caves and washouts. The cliffs to either side of the main canyon commanded a respectable view of the forests below, and the canyon itself was a prime location for a supplies depot. It was for this purpose that Iruka and his genin had been ordered out here. They were to man a lookout in the cliffs and provide a resupply base for the chuunin and jounin who were stationed in the area, and who had hopefully already cleared the enemy out of the canyon. 

Kakashi, in his role as an ANBU captain, was also going to be based out of Northwatch along with three subordinates, although what exactly their mission might be, Iruka had no clue. It was bound to be important though, and quite probably bloody.

''We're ready whenever you are ANBU-san,'' Iruka said, ''I have twenty-three genin, each with at least two of these large supply scrolls,'' the smaller genin had two of the bulky scrolls each, the larger had three, whilst Iruka had only the one snuggled against his back amidst an impressive collection of weaponry, trap components and child-sized pouches. 

''Give me a slow count of five; then move out.'' Kakashi murmured as gathered his weight onto his toes and palms, ready to spring. ''Keep your current formation.'' Iruka flattened himself as Kakashi leaned over him to signal to ANBU Owl. ''One sharp whistle means keep your head down and two signals that it's safe to continue again.'' 

''And screams mean run for your life?'' Iruka couldn't help quipping. Kakashi huffed out an amused snort and pushed off into the trees.

** -- ** -- **

The kids had done a fantastic job of setting up and running this little supply depot under Iruka's competent guidance. Admittedly, their culinary skills could use some work, but their disciple and team work was top notch. As a reward for their good behaviour, he was taking as much time as he could spare each day that he was in camp to teach them new and inventive ways to incapacitate the enemy. 

Big flashy jutsu's weren't suited to a guerrilla style war, subtle traps and insidious poisons, whilst a hallmark of the Five Tears, were by the far the most effective weapons in their arsenals. Already, more than half of the kids could produce a decent poison of some sort, and little Hiro had proved to be quite the adept at a particularly nasty flesh-eating acid attack that Kakashi had picked up years ago but never really had the aptitude to use properly.

Iruka-sensei also joined in these lessons whenever he had the opportunity, claiming that any day he learned something was a day that he hadn't wasted, and Kakashi found himself looking forward to those days. The chuunin was a mystery to Kakashi, outspoken about his firmly-held beliefs but incapable of advancing further up the ninja rankings than chuunin, incredibly short-tempered but very good with children, the owner of an incredible ass that begged to be squeezed but with reflexes capable of seriously injuring anyone who tried. 

The man constantly stood ever-so-slightly too close to Kakashi, close enough to make his senses sing, but not quite close enough that he could be sure that the chuunin was doing it on purpose. He always responded to Kakashi's subtle flirtations with good humour but no obvious signs of reciprocation. Unless the physical closeness was supposed to be a come-on? Kakashi was unsure, and irritated at his inability to read the atmosphere correctly.

He could just take what he wanted from the chuunin, the man would have no way to stop him, but Kakashi enjoyed the man's company enough to want something more than just a sweaty tumble whenever he had the strength and opportunity. It was the same with the kids. He knew that there were a couple that he could easily coerce into helping him scratch his itch, but they were the future of Konoha and he really shouldn't meddle in their psyches like that, especially not when operating as an elite ANBU.

A flash of light caught the corner of his eye and he ducked without thought, already throwing a poisoned kunai in the probably direction that the would-be-ambusher. There was a gurgle and then the loud thumping sound of a heavy body hitting the earth with solid finality. Keeping to the cover of the rocks, Kakashi carefully crept up and around the boulders strewn about the entrance to the canyon like a child's dropped toys. When he was sure that the attacker had been alone, he leapt across to the darkened crevice where the nin had been hiding.

Inside he found evidence that his shot had been incredibly lucky, a glancing slice right across the woman's neck that nicked her carotid artery. She had bled to death in minutes. It was obvious that she had been a member of the Five Tears, and quite devout if the well-thumbed books were any guide. The impeccable state of her tiny camp indicated that she hadn't been here for long, but Kakashi easily located signs that she had been in contact with her superiors, informing them of the location of Konoha's outpost. This was not good. 

** -- ** -- **

Iruka braced his body against Kakashi's weight as the other man crawled along him in the extremely tight space. He tried his best not to grunt as a wayward elbow caught him in the kidneys, but was unable to hold back his flinch when the sheathed hilt of a kunai hit him in the ankle. Kakashi rumbled an apology directly into his ear, which didn't help matters in the slightest, and then settled himself firmly along the length of Iruka's back. He felt remarkably good, lithe and toned.

"You see those three rocks over there?" Iruka said, slightly breathless. "The little mottled ones in the shade of that big boulder that looks like one of Naruto's toads?" He pointed in the correct direction and tried to hold back a grin as Kakashi attempted to sight down his arm before removing his ANBU mask with an irritated noise and trying again.

"Yes." Kakashi said simply and Iruka shivered as he felt the soft fabric of Kakashi's regular mask brush against his ear.

"They appear to be sensor devices." Kakashi's softly querying noise in his ear made Iruka's heart pound. "Every time something goes past them, whether it's an animal, a tumbleweed, or even a Five Tears operative, a rock clone starts to appear on the underside of that little ledge above them there." Iruka pointed towards the ledge and half turned his head to see Kakashi sighting down his arm again. "I haven't been able to get a good enough look to positively ID anyone, as the clone only emerges far enough to be able to see what went past and then it fades away again."

Kakashi didn't say anything in response to Iruka's observations, but it was clear that he was thinking hard about them. However, in the absence of whispered conversation, and with nothing happening outside of the tiny fissure that they were currently conducting surveillance from, Iruka was unable to distract himself sufficiently from the sensation of Kakashi's body lying along his so intimately. 

He could feel each breath that the other man took, the way that his abdomen expanded with each inhalation and pushed gently against Iruka's lower back before deflating with his silent exhalations. Then there was the way that Kakashi's groin nestled snuggly against his ass, quite acceptable given the current overly tight quarters, but entirely too enjoyable for Iruka's peace of mind. He was going to be dreaming about this situation for days. This situation and where it could go if not for the current circumstances. 

In the village he'd found Kakashi to be personable enough, even if they'd clashed more than once over their different views on the proper treatment of genin. When Kakashi had stood up and agreed with his plan for his new graduates during the war, no one had been more shocked than Iruka and it had made him re-evaluate everything he knew about the secretive jounin. He'd found out more than he'd ever suspected, including the fact that Kakashi was ridiculously competitive and cared more for his kids than he ever let on. He also looked incredible in nothing but a tiny bathing towel. 

A small breath of air suddenly entered the cave through the tiny crack that overlooked the canyon below, it brought the smell of dust with it, smothering the slightly musky scent of Kakashi that Iruka hadn't even been aware of until it was gone. Above him though, Kakashi had stiffened slightly. Iruka could feel the tension in his frame through the slight tremor in his muscles. Snapping his concentration back to the outside world, Iruka was surprised to see that nothing had changed. He stared hard at the small slice of the world visible from his position but failed to see anything that might have caught the copy-nin's attention.

Then Iruka felt it, the slight stiffening of a particular non-essential muscle, one that was pushed quite firmly against Iruka's body. He couldn't help himself, he clenched his own muscles and Kakashi groaned very, very quietly above him and stiffened even further. Iruka slowly forced himself to relax, tenseness would only exacerbate things, and it wasn't like he was upset by the unexpected development. Above him, he could feel Kakashi breathing very evenly in a decidedly concentrated manner, clearly trying to bring himself back under control. 

"Is it an enemy attack Kakashi-san?" He asked curiously, wanting to give the other man an easy way out if he wanted it. Kakashi hesitated rather obviously above him, clearly reluctant to give into his desires. So Iruka rolled his hips as much as he was able to, pushing up into Kakashi's erection, which twitched excitedly against him. The air whooshed out of Kakashi's lungs, ruffling the hair on Iruka's temple.

"More like caught in friendly fire." Kakashi finally breathed into his ear, grinding his hips down firmly and making Iruka moan softly as he pushed back against the pressure.

"Better than being under enemy attack." Iruka panted quietly as he inadvertently bucked Kakashi up into the rocky ceiling of the crawlspace they were wedged in, making him grunt.

"Not sure I can tell the difference." Kakashi mumbled as he wriggled around, clearly trying to check if he'd torn anything. The motion simultaneously stole the breath from Iruka's lungs and the blood from his brain. Heat pooled between his thighs, heavy and hungry, and desperate for release. 

"Well for one," Iruka began as he stretched his neck out, "the enemy would've held you down and then gagged you." He stuck his tongue out and licked the exposed part of Kakashi's wrist, making the copy-nin shudder above him. 

Kakashi did take his not-so-subtle hint though, and shifted his weight so that he could free up his hand and press it across Iruka's mouth. The man's glove was gritty with rock dust and his fingers were calloused and sweaty. Iruka opened his mouth and breathed deeply as he tongued at them anyway. Above him, Kakashi was clearly becoming more and more excited and his hips were grinding in a rhythmical motion. 

Iruka struggled to keep one eye on the boulders that he was supposed to be watching, and one ear out for the kids who were in one of the larger caverns that this tiny lookout branched off. Kakashi was whispering filthy things to him, voice muffled by both his mask and his excitement, and Iruka wished dearly that the ground was soft enough to let him rut comfortably against. He just hoped that he didn't end up with any abrasions on his dick as they would make continued surveillance highly uncomfortable.

Abruptly, Kakashi stilled over him and swore softly in his ear as he convulsed, clearly in the throes of an intense orgasm. Iruka sucked at the fingertips in his mouth and Kakashi buckled wildly against him before collapsing onto him, panting desperately for air. Iruka was still painfully hard, but Kakashi showed no signs of allowing him to get himself off. Just as he was about to ask the other man to move, a flash of something caught his eye. 

Kakashi was suddenly all business, his breath still coming faster than normal, but once again supporting most of his own weight and staring intently over Iruka's shoulder. They watched as a small fox darted past the three innocuous boulders, and then stared as the rock clone outline became visible, the face emerging just far enough that its eyes could see the fox, and then the whole thing sank back into the rock as though it had never existed.

Kakashi let out a thoughtful noise, told Iruka to keep watching, and then slowly started to back his way down Iruka's body. His hands were far more familiar than they had been earlier, soft and caressing rather than purely business-like, and he nuzzled his face into Iruka's back and buttocks as he passed, his hand darting quickly between Iruka's thighs to caress him intimately before he was gone as silently as he'd arrived. Iruka couldn’t help but wonder how uncomfortable Kakashi must be, seeing as he'd just cum in his underwear and hadn't had time to clean up.

With that thought, Iruka groaned and pushed himself up onto his knees and left forearm, his right darting for the front of his pants and diving inside. He nearly groaned aloud as his fingers closed over his erection and he had to force himself to keep his eyes open and focused on the canyon outside as he slowly started to move his fist in a familiar jerking motion. It didn't take long, only half a dozen strokes before he was spilling over his own hand with a violent exhalation of relief. 

He panted softly as he wiped his hand as best he could on a convenient rock and struggled to zip himself back up. The scent of semen strong in the tiny space and Iruka hoped that it would dissipate before his replacement arrived.

** -- ** -- **

Since their little tryst in the spyhole, Kakashi had found Iruka to be much more open to his casual flirtations. 

The chuunin had a definite kink for doing things that might get them caught though, either by their fellow soldiers or by the enemy. Kakashi had been a little shocked at first, but then he'd started to appreciate how the adrenaline rush made everything seem so much richer. It might be a little thing like tugging on his finger suggestively whilst they stalked the enemy or something bigger like sucking him off during a genin lesson on the proper use of smoke screens.

Currently there were several chuunin and jounin teams of three stationed at Northwatch Canyon, as they slowly applied more and more pressure to the Order of the Five Tears. Most of Iruka's genin were on watch duty in and around the canyon, generally stationed near to where more of the sensor-rocks had been discovered. Iruka spent most of his time administering the camp, ensuring that it ran smoothly and that reports flowed both ways, whilst Kakashi was still slowly stalking the earth-user who was using the rock clones. 

Today however was destined to be a good day. Iruka was out checking the traps, both small animal snares for food and larger setups for the enemy. Kakashi had also managed to finally get some intel on the earth-user and was out setting his own careful traps that should give him a definitive lead on where the enemy ninja was based. It was destiny that they'd meet up at some point, and Kakashi had a plan, one that he was sure was going to rock Iruka's world.

Putting the forthcoming event firmly to the back of his mind, Kakashi concentrated carefully on correctly setting up his seals without triggering the sensor-rocks. It was a painstaking business and painfully slow going, but the rewards would make it all worthwhile. 

He stopped in at each of the genin's hidden locations as he moved about, checking up on them and reading their reports to gauge activity levels in their areas, before leaving them with some words of encouragement and a tiny chakra control exercise to help alleviate the boredom without compromising their ability to keep watch. Eventually one of the genin advised him that Iruka-sensei had just passed through, and Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Finally! 

Nonchalantly, Kakashi leapt up onto a tiny rock ledge. His careful sweep of this particular area had revealed Iruka hidden in a tiny crack in the cliff almost directly opposite Kakashi's current location. Spreading his knees wide, but keeping his body snug against the rocks behind him, Kakashi deliberately pulled out his battered copy of Icha Icha, flicked it open randomly, and palmed himself firmly. Iruka didn't show himself, which suited Kakashi's plans perfectly. 

Glancing around as though worried about voyeurs, Kakashi deftly opened his fly one handed and pushed his underwear down far enough to hook the waistband behind his balls, pushing them into obscene prominence. He drew his fingernails roughly over them and then gently up and down his rapidly engorging length, enjoying the slightly ticklish sensation, before he took himself in a light grip and began to pump slowly.

A slight movement across the open air let him know that Iruka was watching. Smirking to himself, Kakashi tilted his head back and thrust his hips forwards. He released his grip on his shaft, moving his fingers up to cage the head of his cock. Manipulating the direction of his erection so that it pointed directly towards Iruka's hidey hole, he slowly pushed his foreskin all the way down and ran his thumb over the sensitive skin revealed.

In his mind's eye, Kakashi could see Iruka, flushed and panting, kneeling between his thighs. The chuunin would be begging to be allowed to take Kakashi's length into his mouth, desperate to taste him and swallow him down. His words would be sweet, honeyed, and very, very convincing. 

Kakashi swirled his fingertip through the beads of pre-cum gathering at his tip. It was warm and slippery. He used his thumb to spread the moisture around, shivering slightly at the onslaught of sensation as he pretended that the digit was Iruka's tongue. Tightening his fist and slowly jacking it up and down his length, Kakashi imagined that it was Iruka's mouth doing all of the work. 

In his other hand, his Icha Icha fluttered in the breeze, words neglected as his mind supplied vivid imagery that caused his heart to pound and his groin to throb. He squeezed himself tighter, easily able to picture the way that Iruka would be touching himself as he sucked eagerly at Kakashi's desperation. A moan lodged itself in Kakashi's throat, and he did his best to swallow it down, the motion of this throat constricting around the stifled noise reminded him vividly of swallowing down a hard length, which in turn reminded him of how it felt to be swallowed around. 

Biting at the fabric of his normal mask, Kakashi jerked his hips forward as his excitement exploded, spilling over his fingers and onto the rocks in front of him. Each pulse of his body sent shockwaves of ecstasy through him, and he continued to tug at his throbbing length to draw out the pleasurable sensations as long as he could. 

Slumped against the rocks behind him, Kakashi struggled to catch his breath. He quickly scanned the surrounding countryside, but nothing seemed different or out of place, except for the fact that he could now see Iruka's flushed face peeking out of the rocks at him. He leered, stage one complete. 

Using a tiny fire jutsu to immolate the evidence of his indiscretion from the rocks, Kakashi zipped himself back up and stuffed his Icha Icha back into his pouch where it belonged. He took a deep calming breath and then leapt across to Iruka's position.

"Coming in." He said with a grin as he squeezed into the narrow crevice to join an obviously highly aroused Iruka, who swatted him for his poor attempt at humour.

"Did you enjoy yourself sensei?" He queried as he darted his hand forward for a quick grope, appreciating the size of Iruka's package and its firmness. It stroked his ego to know that Iruka had found his little display so exciting. "I think that you did." He squeezed gently and then let his hand drop.

"How could you be so reckless?" Iruka asked with a passable attempt at indignation, but his flushed cheeks gave away the fact that he would have loved to have been the one to be so daring. "You could have been killed out there." For a moment Kakashi almost thought that Iruka cared for him too much. "Just think of the shame to Konoha, 'Copy Ninja killed with pants down' the other nations would have a field day." Recognising the signs that Iruka was getting into a serious roll, Kakashi decided to cut him short.

Iruka's mouth tasted like old dried fish and Kakashi recoiled slightly in shock, licking his lips uncertainly. In front of him Iruka chuckled and apologised, stating that he hadn't intended on have company or he would've brushed his teeth. Pouting at the tease, Kakashi suggested that he turn around and keep watch, changing his plans in an instant. Iruka arched a curious eyebrow at him but obeyed with alacrity.

Stepping up behind the chuunin, Kakashi ran his hands lightly down the other man's arms, and gently lifted his calloused hands to brace against the cave walls. Pressing firmly, Kakashi whispered instructions to Iruka to keep his hands where they were, then he slowly sank to his knees, running his hands down the length of Iruka's back, buttocks and thighs as he did so, loudly telegraphing his intentions and causing Iruka to suck in a surprised breath. 

Iruka's breathing was loud in the enclosed spaced but Kakashi could hardly hear him over the pounding of his own heart. Reaching around the chuunin, he easily undid the man's belt and trousers. He pushed them as far down Iruka's thighs as he could, the weight of his weapons and pouches pulling against his thigh holsters. Iruka had clearly been exerting himself; the scent of sweaty man was strong in Kakashi's nose, but not wholly unpleasant.

Running his fingers firmly down the ass cheeks in front of his face, Kakashi used his knee to nudge Iruka's feet as far apart as he could manage. Iruka's balls hung heavy and hairy between his thighs, and Kakashi reached his forward with his fingers to fondle them briefly. Above him, Iruka twitched at the tickle and Kakashi laughed as the man clenched his ass, the muscles moving obviously beneath the tanned skin. Drawing his fingers up the crease of the other man's ass, Kakashi slowly spread his cheeks to expose his goal. 

He ran his fingertip lightly around the puckered muscle, enjoying Iruka's physical reactions and smiling to himself at Iruka's smothered vocalisations. Trusting the other man to keep watch, Kakashi bent his head and littered the surrounding skin with butterfly kisses and tiny nips. Above him, he could hear the sound of Iruka's fingers slipping on the rock walls and hear his ragged breathing. Working his way ever closer in teasing semi-circles, Kakashi finally pushed his face close and set his lips directly to Iruka's entrance; he kissed it chastely, and then licked it briefly.

Iruka's muscular thighs were trembling as Kakashi licked more firmly, using his hands to knead the clenching cheeks of the other man's ass. He pushed his face as close as he could; feeling the pale five o'clock shadow dusting his cheeks rasp deliciously against soft skin and enjoying the way Iruka writhed at the prickly sensation. Opening his mouth wide, he explored with his tongue, saliva making the whole area slick and damp, nipping with this teeth occasionally just to hear the adorable hitch in Iruka's breath.

He gripped Iruka's ass cheeks firmly enough to leave bruises as he stiffened his tongue and slowly pressed his way inside. Tremors started to run through Iruka's body as Kakashi thrust and swirled his tongue around, his teeth occasionally catching against the sensitive flesh and making Iruka's whole body twitch. 

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take Iruka very long before his pleasure peaked, the chuunin pulling one of his hands from the rock wall to tug desperately at his neglected erection. As Iruka's orgasm rushed through him, Kakashi found his tongue forced out by the constricting muscles and had to content himself with broad licks against the quivering pucker. 

Drawing back as Iruka's body went slack; Kakashi wiped his face on his sleeve and drew his mask back up over his face. His nose was still filled with the enticing scent of Iruka's sweaty centre, and his mouth retained the unusual yet intoxicating taste. Rising to his feet, he took in the sight of Iruka's dishevelled and debauched appearance. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight and he couldn't resist running a gentle hand along the slumped length of Iruka's spine. The other man looked up at him with a satisfied expression and then stood up properly to start fixing his clothing.

"See you back at camp." Kakashi said quietly as he quickly checked the outside for enemy presences and, finding none, stepped out into the sunlight to continue his rounds.

** -- ** -- **

When things finally reached a head, they did so with incredible speed. Iruka did his best to keep his genin out of the thick of things, but only partially succeeded. Three of them would be in the care of the medi-nins for rather a long time as they were rehabilitated, but at least they were all still alive unlike the horrifying number of the enemy's child soldiers who had been killed so far. Northwatch Canyon was quite literally crawling with hard-pressed Five Tears operatives of all ages and Konoha forces were everywhere as they did their best to exterminate their adversaries.

Not long after Kakashi's naughty little show and their following breathtaking rendezvous in the upper reaches of the canyon, the traps that Kakashi had set had born fruit. Unfortunately their increased movement of troops into Northwatch in preparation had been noticed and the Five Tears had countered by sending more of their own troops to the same region as back up. This had cemented the fact that the rock-clone user was a person of significant importance to their enemy; either that or he was guarding something of extreme importance.

It was pure happenstance that Iruka happened to be amongst the support team when Kakashi and the rock-clone user finally clashed. The surprisingly short battle was explosive and bloody, the jutsu's filling the air had taken Iruka's breath away with their inventiveness and complexity. It was at times like these that he truly understood exactly how vast the distance was between himself and Kakashi. He was reminded very viscerally that Kakashi was an extremely dangerous man, one who was more than capable of tearing another man apart without batting an eyelid. It was incredibly exciting. 

At the end of the battle, as Kakashi stood triumphant over the slumped body of his former opponent, Iruka felt both exhilarated and desperate. Without subtly, he motioned to his team leader that he wished to check on Kakashi's condition. The woman had taken one look at Iruka's face and nodded acquiescence, indicating that they would check the surrounding area for other enemy operatives. Thrilled to his core, Iruka saluted briefly before leaping down to crouch semi-subserviently at Kakashi's feet. Not caring what his teammates might think of his behaviour. 

A single eye, the pupil blown huge, focused on him. Blood-streaked white hair was plastered down in all directions, including over his now-covered sharingan, but Kakashi had never looked more desirable in Iruka's eyes. Turning his back, Iruka leant over the rock-clone user whose name he realised that he still didn't know. He placed his fingers against the man's neck to check for a pulse. Unsurprisingly, there was none. Looking back up over his shoulder, he shot Kakashi an inviting look but refrained from saying anything, unsure if his invitation was welcome or not.

With a wordless growl Kakashi was on him, pressing him down forcefully across the corpse with one strong hand on the back of his neck. Iruka quickly undid his own pants and pushed them down, thoroughly in favour of this rough and coarse warrior-Kakashi. Bracing his shoulders, Iruka pushed up with his thighs and arched his back to tip his hips up. Behind him, Kakashi panted and the grip on his neck tightened. Iruka's heart was pounding with anticipation, the knowledge that this was likely to hurt only heightening his excitement.

The first thrust came without warning, hard and excruciatingly painful. Iruka barely held in a scream, but he still pushed his hips back willingly into the next thrust. Kakashi grunted above him, still firmly in the grip of his mindless lust, as he tried to force more of himself inside of Iruka with each pound of his hips. Even with sweat, and probably blood too, to ease the way it was still rough going and Iruka writhed in blissful agony, impaled by the paramount warrior in the middle of the battlefield, at the very site of his victory, and in the presence of his fallen enemy. 

It didn't take long, as Iruka had suspected, before Kakashi's thrusts began to come faster and faster as the man chased down his orgasm with the same single-mindedness that had won him the battle. Reaching up to tug at his half-hard cock, Iruka added his own grunts to Kakashi's before the other man, rather surprisingly, batted his hand away with what was almost a snarl, and started to roughly jerk Iruka's cock counterpoint to his violent thrusts. 

The smell of sweat and blood was strong in Iruka's nostrils and he could hear the sounds of other battles raging around them as they rutted together in the clearing, Kakashi's rather uncharacteristic behaviour probably exacerbated by some chemical compound used by the rock-clone user. The ache in has ass had lessened somewhat, mostly due to Kakashi's hand tugging on his erection, and Iruka was grateful. Especially as Kakashi's thrusts became more and more erratic the closer to orgasm that he became. 

With an abrupt series of staccato thrusts and a sudden groan Kakashi shuddered and peaked. Iruka moaned as the other man's stilled on his cock and he quickly fisted his fingers around Kakashi's hand and tugged himself to completion. He sagged slightly as pleasure roared through his system, momentarily obliterating the ache left by Kakashi's roughness and dislodging the other man from his body. He panted for breath as he reached down to right his dishevelled clothing, choosing not to look to see if he was bleeding.

When he turned around, Kakashi was already redressed, rearmed, and already scanning the trees for enemies. Iruka quickly wiped away the evidence of their tryst and hoisted the dead man up onto his shoulders to transport him back to Northwatch. Kakashi instantly and wordlessly took up a guarding position behind him and escorted him back, a slightly jaunty swagger in his step.

After the news that the rock-clone user, Ryo the Impenetrable apparently, had been killed by the Copy Ninja things calmed down quite significantly. With the vast majority of their forces either dead or dying and their cleric slaughtered, the Order of the Five Tears basically disintegrated. The absolute diehard believers held out in small pockets of resistance, but the rest basically faded back into the wilds without Ryo's charisma to hold them together. A few days after his death, the war was basically all over. 

Iruka's genin were understandably excited to have survived the war and were eager to hear that they would be placed into 'proper' genin teams upon their return to Konoha. In the meantime they chattered happily amongst themselves, easily conversed with the chuunin and jounin present at the camp about tactics, weaponry and jutsus, and were basically unaware of how much more mature they were now than they'd been just mere months ago.

Kakashi too was back to his normal lackadaisical self, teasing Iruka lightly at every opportunity and brushing slyly against him whenever he had the chance. Iruka was touched, even if he was wary of indulging in anything too intimate until his bruises had faded. Despite his best efforts, Kakashi eventually cornered him in one of the tiny caves that were being used as team sleeping quarters.

"I get the feeling that you've been avoiding me Iruka-sensei." Kakashi began as he swiftly straddled Iruka's prone form. 

"Not at all Kakashi-san," Iruka replied with raised eyebrows, "I've merely been very busy. Do you have any idea how much paperwork is generated by the end of a war?" On his lap, Kakashi laughed at him, before leaning forward to gift him with a cloth-covered kiss on the end of his nose. One chaste kiss turned into two not-so-chaste kisses, which in turn quickly devolved into a passionate embrace. 

Before Iruka knew it, Kakashi was efficiently stripping off their pants and rubbing their burgeoning erections together. It was a heady sensation and Iruka ran his hands over as much of Kakashi's pale ass as he could reach, pulling him even closer to increase their stimulation. In his ear, Kakashi's breathing was rough, and his hair smelt enticingly of cherries. 

It didn’t take long before Kakashi was rearing back, his pale skin flushed red with arousal and his hair even more tousled than usual. He fumbled for his pants and triumphantly withdrew a small packet from an internal pocket. Tearing it open with his teeth, he dipped his fingers in. They came out covered in thick, clear lube which Kakashi immediately put to good use, his face contorted with pleasure as he teased himself open.

Iruka's heart was pounding and his groin was tingling with anticipation as Kakashi slowly raised himself up and then lowered himself down, impaling himself on Iruka's throbbing cock. The pressure was intense and Iruka automatically raised his hands to lightly grasp Kakashi's hips. Kakashi's thighs trembled against Iruka's ribs as the other man slowly raised himself up and then pushed back down with only limited assistance from Iruka.

They moved slowly together, enjoying the idea of taking their time for once, and ran their hands over each other's naked bodies. Iruka was still slightly concerned that someone might walk in and disturb them, but Kakashi seemed to have no such worries, happily flaunting his pale musculature for Iruka's pleasure.

As they started to move faster, Kakashi placed one hand to his own erection, jerking it in time with his movements and Iruka tightened his grip on his partner's hips, helping him lift his body up and guiding it on the way back down. It was incredibly intense, and erotic, and Iruka found himself whispering all sorts of things into the almost quiet room. Kakashi moaned his enjoyment and steadily increased his pace until his whole body was quivering. 

All it took was one whispered endearment from Iruka, and Kakashi's body first stiffened, and then convulsed around him. The sheer tightness tipped Iruka over the edge as well and they came together, clutching desperately at each other as ecstasy washed through them, lighting up their nerves and sending their heart rates soaring. As the pleasure ebbed, they slumped together in the sweaty bedding, still entwined, and Iruka reached awkwardly down to pull the sheet up over them. 

"I don't think anyone's going to miss us for a while yet."


End file.
